


Empty Memories

by Brutal_Harrier



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Regret, it's cute until it's sad, the ship is only lightly implied, written before games release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_Harrier/pseuds/Brutal_Harrier
Summary: Olberic Eisenberg is the best friend Erhardt has ever had in his entire life.In the end that doesn't change anything.





	Empty Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing from Erhardts perspective even though this game isn't out yet and we barely know anything about him.   
> This is really more gen then shippy but my intentions were for this to be gay so take that as you will. (And yeah before you ask i was procrastinating on my homework again.)

There’s a boy that is in the same training group as Erhardt, and everyone loves him. They love him because he’s nice, he’s always the first to offer a helping hand, or a sparring partner, or anything that anyone could ever need. But he also excels in tactical studies and form practice, and he’d be the best swordsman in training if Erhardt wasn’t there.

 

So it goes to figure that the first time they ever have a one on one conversation, the very first thing that comes out of Erhardt's mouth is. “Has anyone ever told you, that you’re really annoying.”

 

Olberic for his part actually falls over in laughter. From that day onward he and Erhardt stick together like glue.

 

A little time passes and they get a little older. Olberic is still annoying, but he’s also Erhardt’s best friend. They’re both still top students, and Olberic is still popular but he’s also matured. He’s still kind, but he’s also firm and he has a way of rallying the other trainees around him.

 

“Erhardt, do you ever think that something's wrong with you?” Olberic poses the question randomly one day in the middle of break time.

 

Erhardt found himself given pause Olberic had seemed, preoccupied by something recently and this out of character question was another in a string of unusual actions. “Do I worry about me? No. But for you on the other hand I have many concerns.” 

 

His good natured chuckling was met with complete silence from Olberic. Who was now staring despondently at the ground. 

 

“... Olberic, are you okay?”

 

Olberic stayed quiet and still for a long enough time that Erhardt feared he wasn’t going to respond at all. “...... Forget I said anything.”

 

“If- if something really is wrong...” Erhardt was in unfamiliar territory, emotional support wasn’t exactly his fortee and up to this point in their relationship Olberic had never really needed to be comforted, “... You can tell me about it.”

 

“Erhardt it’s really nothing.” Olberic said, flashing a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It was simply a hypothetical question anyway, nothing to get worked up over.”

 

That conversation ended there, but Erhardt often found his thoughts straying back to that day. He never found out what exactly it was that had been weighing so heavily on Olberic’s spirit. Even so The two of them remained close for many years after that day, but there was a part of Olberic that became closed off after that conversation. A part that Erhardt never got close to revealing.

 

Part of him wondered what would have happened if he had been more understanding of Olberic that day. But a bigger part of him knew, it would have changed nothing.


End file.
